Marie Jensen
Marie is the first character we meet in the books. Reaper's Property is mostly told from her POV. She knows nothing about MCs or MC culture and Horse has to explain things to her, thus explaining things to the reader as well. While her learing curve is steep, she learns quickly and her personality (bright, bubbly, eager) is such that she pitches in quickly and earns respect. She married her high school sweetheart, Gary at nineteen. A year later she knew she had made a mistake. She leaves him 5 years later after he hits her. He was verbally abusive before that. Before Horse, Gary had been Marie's only lover. She lived in Ellensburg, WA with Gary for 3 years. She lives with her brother Jeff in a single-wide in the Yakima Valley of Washington when the Reapers (and therefore Horse) come calling. Her best friend from high school, Cara, is now a lawyer back east and Cara's mother, Denise, gives Marie a job after she leaves Gary. Her mother is in jail for trying to run over a cop. Marie is a great cook: pasta, bread, potato salad, whatever and she was interested in culinary school after high school. She is a nester, putting her own touch into wherever she is. She is a Johnny Depp fan. Marie enjoys drinking and definitely likes her beer. She's also pretty internet-savvy. She likes children. Marie is intensely loyal to those she loves. She also trains extensively with Horse in marksmanship. She was targeted by the Devil's Jacks as a result of her brother's antics. She sees Horse get shot and her brother Jeff get killed before being able to shoot and kill Max in that book. She becomes an integral part of the old ladies in the remaining books. Marie and Horse's wedding is described in both Reaper's Legacy and ''Devil's Game'' though the bachelorette party is described in ''Reaper's Legacy''. She helps clean and take care of Club businesses/the Armory until she goes back to school and she is the one who gave London the tour of Pawns the first night she came to clean there. Her return to school is in Reaper's Legacy and it is clear that Horse is proud of her for it. As well as school and helping out at the Armory, she also manages Cookie's coffee shop. She also organized the furniture and welcome meal for Sophie and Noah, as well as a welcome get-together for Sophie later on. She is also able to commiserate with Sophie about not understanding MC life and she is a really good mentor. Her bachelorette party is a wild affair with karaoke, crazy presents, a ton of booze, and "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard. Marie and Horse's wedding is outdoors at the Armory in early October. She teases Em mercilessly about the whole Painter thing, but that teasing also gives Em hope that Painter will eventually make a move since Marie is so sure he's into Em. Marie is well-known and widely respected within the Reapers for her willingness to pitch in at any time, for her badassery (saving Horse) and for her food. Her cooking was one of the first things that Picnic really approved of. Her potato salad (which was requested by Reapers multiple times) and bread are big favorites. The potato salad is a secret recipe belonging to a friend of the author. Marie is named for a friend of the author's. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: Marie Caroline Jensen Other Names: Marie McDonnell Age/Birthday: '''25 (RP) '''Description: 5'4" with long and wavy dark brown hair Identifying Marks: ''' '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Waitressed in high school Worked at a grocery store Works at Little Britches Day Care Babysitting in the evenings Manages Cookie's coffee shop in Coeur d'Alene (RL) Helped clean Pawns until she went to college 'Places Lived' Yakima Valley, WA Ellensburg, WA Coeur d'Alene, ID 'MC Information' Club Name: Reapers MC Role at Club: 'Property of Horse '''Born into MC?: ' '''Story behind road name: 'Vehicle/s' "little plastic hatchback thingie" which needed extensive repairs to run motorcycle 'Books' Reaper's Property Sticky Sweet Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Skunked Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire 'Notable Quotes' Category:Character